Breaking Mirrors
by Jaymili
Summary: Scarred since childhood, Isabella Cullen decides it's her turn to be beautiful. Her sweet husband's response is unexpected...In his mind, she's HIS. Nothing or No One will take her away from him. Short Chapters. Sweetward to Darkward.
1. Prologue

**Hi **** Here is my new story 'Breaking Mirrors'. Before starting this please know that this will be most certainly angst with a Sweet Edward becoming darker and darker.**

**A big Thank you to my Beta, **_**Casper15**_**, my sister and mother from across the ocean!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Breaking Mirrors**

**Prologue**

**Bella**

Standing in front of my mirror, I look at my face.

All I see is a blur.

I look more intently. I get closer. I squint and narrow my eyes.

All I see is a blur.

I reach up to trace my features on the glass with my finger.

But everything is too messy! Too much! I still can't see myself.

The real me.

Did I already lose myself in this?

My hands are now all over my face.

Prodding, searching for that scar that used to be so familiar to me but is now absent.

I lost a scar but gained so many more in return.

The kind you can't see. The kind that hurt so much more.

At the end, is it really my fault? Am I my own Nemesis? Did I cause my own end?

My image in the mirror is still a blur.

I think I lost myself.

**Edward**

I look at her.

I always do. I always did. I always will.

She's smiling. She seems so happy. I can't remember seeing her so happy before.

Can't she see my pain? Can't she see my heart breaking to pieces at her feet?

They are all looking at her. As if she is a Goddess of Beauty, the most magnificent creature.

But I know better.

I can feel the blood rushing through my veins, making me blind, making me deaf. I can feel reason leaving me.

_She is mine!_

And I am losing her.

My Bella. My Beautiful Wife.

My Fatal Beauty.

**Please, leave me some thoughts!**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first Chapter. I will update once a week on Saturdays, shorts chapters around 500 words each. **

**I hope you enjoy the story ;)**

**Again, thank you to my Beta, Casper15! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Breaking Mirrors**

**1 – The first.**

**Bella**

If someone asked me today, to do a portrait of myself, I don't think I would be able to do it.

Not that I can't draw, because I can, but because I wouldn't know what to draw.

It's been so long since I looked at myself in the mirror.

I stand in front of it every morning, as I get ready for work, I brush my hair and tie it up but I never really look at what is facing me in the glass.

I can't look. I don't even want to. I don't even need to.

I can feel it every day, in my every move.

Whenever I try to smile, one side of my mouth won't lift up. Whenever I want to laugh and my mouth can't fully open. Whenever I walk in the streets and people stare. _They_ stare all the time, _they_ think I can't hear what they are whispering about me but I know it all.

'What happened to that poor girl's face?'

'How can she live that way?'

'Can't she do anything about it?'

'Dear God, what is she?"

"Mommy, she's scary!'

'_She's horrible'_

And that's how I am: _Horrible. Ugly. Scary. Deformed._ I know it.

But what can I do? I have been this way for so many years now; I don't even remember how I used to look before the fire.

The fire… I was trapped. Engulfed by the heat, alone in a burning house.

How long have I prayed for that memory to just vanish from my head? I wanted it gone, I wanted to forget.

I wanted to forget those long red flames, seemingly so enormous to my child self, dancing around me their sinuous choreography.

_Slowly… slowly… encircling me…_

_Round and round._

And then black. Everything was black.

I can't remember who got me out of there. All I can remember is the burning sensation on my face when I woke up in a white hospital room.

I heard things. _Orphan. Face burnt. No solution. Alone. Scarred_ .

After a month, I saw myself for the first time.

I screamed, I cried. I couldn't accept _this_ ! _This_ was not me!

My face had been burned, the right side. Part of my hair was missing, just above my forehead, the roots gone, burned. It won't grow back. _Ever._

The skin was rough, irregular, forming bumps down the side of my face. My right eye only seeing half of what was before me, the thick melted skin obscuring my vision.

They said they could do nothing for me. No surgery, nothing. Too dangerous they said.

They also said that I should be thankful to have been saved from that fire.

But what they didn't know is that it never really left. The fire was still there. Inside of me. Getting stronger, burning me a little more each day. Alimented by the insults and stares, the disgust and fear.

And every day I fought a little less, letting it consume me from the inside out, burning me alive. I wanted to die, to end it all.

_He_ came out of nowhere, _he _tamed the fire… with every touch, every kiss from him, I became stronger, better. The fire only becoming a warm glow inside of me.

And now he is my everything.

My beautiful husband.

_My Edward._

**Leave me some love and thank you for reading!**

**Join the FB group: www. /groups/ 488062627913904/**

**(Without the spaces)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here it is, two days early **** Please enjoy and take the time to leave me a little review to tell me what you thought!**

**I own nothing!**

**Breaking Mirrors**

**2 - The second**

**Bella**

I was reading in the library when Edward came home. It had always been my favorite room since we'd build this house. At first, we made no plans for a library but Edward, knowing how much I love my books arranged the room behind my back and presented it to me the day we moved in. I was so happy… Libraries hold a lot of meaning for both of us. The place where we met, where we fell in love, where I started my new life.

But this is how my Edward is, the sweetest, most gentle man always doing everything to please me, sometimes going a little overboard but I learned to accept his generosity, it's not like I could change him, anyway. Not that I wanted to.

"Isabella? Love, where are you?"

Hearing him call for me, I quickly closed my book and ran down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen doorway to admire him for a moment. His strong back was to me and I could see his crazy reddish brown hair as he was hunched over the sink washing his hands.

For at least the thousandth time since I'd met him, I asked myself how I got so lucky. I had been a twenty-two year old orphan, with a scared face who was only willing to leave her house to get new books for my collection.

He came out of nowhere, my beautiful angel…

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. The way he grabbed my hand and helped me up from the floor, sending those tiny sparks of electricity, up my arm and straight to my hammering heart. As I looked up, those vibrant green eyes had me trapped in his gaze. He was staring at me; I couldn't see any kind of disgust in those green pools. Surprise, a lot of surprise, yes, but no disgust what-so-ever.

"_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."_

There isn't a more common greeting than that but I could feel the tears clouding my visions. It's been so long since anyone took the time to _greet me_, and here he was, this beautiful man. Not running away, but actually _speaking to me_. I felt something explode in my chest and for the first time since I was twelve, I felt human again. Someone, that instead of scaring people, drew them in, appealed to them.

Just a normal person.

But it was just for a moment. Reality crashed in me and told me to wake up. I still laugh a little whenever I think about Edward's face when I tore my hand away from his and literally ran away from the library.

I snapped out of my trip down memory lane as Edward's hand gently cupped my face. He smiled at me, watching me with that adoring look he always kept just for me and leaned in, embracing my body with his strong arms. I burrowed into him, shamelessly sniffing him and relished in the protective feeling.

I was safe here, nothing could break me, break us. It was home.

"_I missed you, my love."_

**I hope you liked it! Next is Edward's point of view.**

**A little review for meh?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi ! First of all, I am sorry for leaving for so long and being such a fail at replying to reviews. I really didn't have the time to do anything but study. Again I am sorry and will do better.**

**Here are two chapters in Edward's POV, I hope you will like it!**

**A big thank you to my Beta **_**Casper15**_**, who took the time to edit this even when she's in pain.**

* * *

**Breaking Mirrors**

**3 - The Third**

**Edward**

Whenever I hold my Bella in my arms, I couldn't be more thankful.

The first time I saw her, and then the day I finally gathered enough courage to talk to her; it was as if I had found my purpose in life.

_I needed to have her._

No questions asked, my heart just knew and kept pushing me toward her.

Still, I was afraid. She looked weary and scared. Always wearing that big hood over her face, only revealing one side of it and a few strands of mahogany hair.

I used to come to the library every day, hoping I would at least get a glimpse of her gorgeous eyes, almost stalking her. And one day, I saw the scars. I was standing on the other side of the shelf, watching her again when she slightly shifted allowing the sun to show her face... revealing her to me.

It didn't change anything. Actually, it did; I wanted her even more.

I wanted to know her story.

I wanted to be the only one to know all of her secrets.

I wanted her to only cry on my shoulder.

_I wanted her to be mine and no one else's._

I was aware it wouldn't be easy. She jumped at the slightest noise, keeping her head down and always managed to avoid contact with anyone. I had to be cautious.

Week after week, I watched. Gathering things about her. The way she tilted her head when a book intrigued her or the way she scrunched up her nose when she disliked one. My favorite thing was the way she constantly hummed one of my compositions, just a soft sound under her breath for her own pleasure. Obviously, I was one of her preferred composer or at least _Masen_ was, it was my stage name. This fact almost made me explode with joy; she liked me already… or at least my work.

I was filled with the mystery that was her.

_What was her name?_

_How old was she?_

_What was her favorite color?_

The list of questions was endless.

I had to know.

A last, my chance came...as she was reaching for her favorite edition of _Romeo and Juliette_, some kid bumped into her, making her lose her balance and fall to her knees. As fast as I could, I offered her my hand to help her up from the floor. For a moment I was distracted by the electricity flowing between our touching hands and then, our eyes connected and I was hers. At this moment, several emotions passed through her brown eyes. Shock, amazement, wonder, and fear, mirroring mine.

I barely had to the time to introduce myself, her expression morphed into one of pure pain and she ran away from me.

My hand still tingled from her touch and I wanted to run after her and at the same time stay there and relieve those few moments again and again.

I was sure of one thing.

No matter what I had to do, _she will be mine._

* * *

**Here is it! I hope you liked it.**

**Leave me a review! Next chapter tomorrow.**

**Facebook Group (remove the spaces) : www . facebook groups/ 488062627913904/**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: LEMON!**

**As promised, here is the next chapter in EPOV!**

**You're about to witness my first lemon EVER. **

**A gigantic Thank you to my Beta, Casper15, who managed to turn my awkward lemon into a hot and readable one.**

* * *

**Breaking Mirrors**

**4 - The Fourth**

**Edward**

I was lying on my back, on the living-room couch. My Bella was lounging comfortably on my chest as I read to her. Soft music in the background, a few books and a glass of wine, this is how we liked to spend our evenings.

Bella had removed her usual hoodie, knowing how much I hated it when she hid her face from me.

She opened a few of the buttons on my shirt and began to run her fingers softly over my neck and the top of my chest, slowly tracing my tattoo and unconsciously creating ripples of pleasure that were running through me.

I finished the poem from _Le Spleen de Paris_ from Baudelaire that I was reading and put the book down so I could run my fingers through my wife's hair.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I asked, placing a light kiss to her forehead, smirking because I already knew how she would react to my question. My Bella blushed bright red and burrowed her face in my chest. "I still can't believe that you just ran away." I added laughing a little.

Slowly she looked up and gave me one of her real smiles, the ones she kept only for me. She had the sweetest smiles; my Bella, I couldn't help but run my fingers down her face, making her sigh and close her eyes under my touch.

"Still, you kept coming back."

"I did." _I would do it again and again_... She opened her eyes and I could see the playful twinkle in them.

"Yeah, to bug and stalk me." She giggled. I grinned at her, loving whenever her playful side came out. Laughing, I rolled us, pinning her under me; tickling her. As the tears of laughter began to appear, my lips found hers.

The sight of my Bella laughing whole-heartedly was so beautiful, precious.

I kissed her gently, slowly rubbing my rough lips back and forth on her soft ones. Bella released a little moan as her fingers gripped my hair, tugging it. I couldn't continue moving slowly...I slid my arms under hers, my hands hooking her shoulders, pulling her down. Covering her entire body with mine, I devoured her lips. Our tongues met, tangled, danced. Our hips finding the rhythm we both craved and needed. Breaking away from her delicious mouth, I moved to her neck and began nipping and licking, needing to taste her. I sucked the skin under her ear, needing to mark her... Bella moved faster under me, telling me she, needed me...my right hand moved to grasp her leg and pull it closer. I thrust into her hard, letting her feel what she does to me. Her gasps and moans threw me into a frenzy. My left hand reached for her shirt, grabbing it; pulling until my grip was so tight, I ripped it off her. I threw it on the floor and began adding our other clothes. Capturing her left nipple between my teeth, I eased my hands back to her body. Gently my fingers glided down her, causing her flesh to pebble. I reached her heat, gently stroking her until I could feel her oh so sweet nectar dripping down my fingers.

"Edward." She whimpered in my ear when I moved my body back onto hers as I withdrew my fingers.

I placed myself between her legs..."I know my love". I said as I slammed into her. She screamed my name as soon as I entered her, wrapping her legs around me and throwing her head back against the couch. Unintelligible grunting slipped from my mouth as I kept a fast pace, sliding in and out of her in a frenzy wanting nothing more than to feel her constricting around me.

Sweat was gathering on my brow as my Bella started to shake and her moans grew louder as she climaxed. I let go and emptied myself into her, my body sagging from the force of my orgasm. As our breathing returned to normal, I held my sated wife, I asked myself; what I would be without her.

The answer came easily enough...

_Nothing._

* * *

**Hmmm… ok, I have nothing to add XD See you next week! Please review!**

**For the next chapter: EPOV or BPOV? I am letting you chose.**

**Facebook Group (remove the spaces): www . facebook groups/ 488062627913904/**


	6. AN

**Hello to all of you.**

**First of all, I would like to give you my deepest apologies. When I started to post here I never thought that I would leave a story like this for so long but things happened. At first it was exams, then I got hurt and had to have two surgeries and stayed in the hospital for a couple months. Worst of all, we got some problem with the house and had to leave France for a while. I really couldn't update and the only thing I did regarding FFn is participating in the 'TFotV' contest, and that was just because I already had a story ready that fitted the description. **

**The most important thing that I need to say is that ****_I am not abandoning my stories_****. Not at all! I keep writing whenever I have a little time and am still working on the last details of Too Gay For You and Breaking Mirrors. **

**For now though, I am going to ask you for a little more time. My plan is to finish the stories and start posting them on a base of 1 to 2 updates a week so you guys won't have to wait too long between the chapters.**

**I hate that I made you wait all for so long and took so much time to keep you updated on the situation. I want to thank you all for the support and your attention.**

**Please, don't give up on me :D**

**Jaymili**


End file.
